


Steve's Bathroom (Interior Design is My Passion Remix)

by Neverever



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathrooms, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Interior Decorating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve didn't set out to design the bathroom of his dreams but the results have great benefits.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Relay





	Steve's Bathroom (Interior Design is My Passion Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tickled Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495026) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest). 



> Written for the 2021 Cap-IM Remix Relay. This was fic 3 in the Sweets chain -- I remixed Tickled Pink by jellybeanforest and Navaan remixed this work.
> 
> Big thanks to arms-plutonic for the beta read

Steve stared in a daze at the collection of mood boards the interior designer and her team had arranged on easels around the living room suite. 

“What do you think? Sleek and modern on this side, combo traditional/modern look on that side,” the head designer Alicia said, pointing to the mood boards.

Steve did not know why he, a person who hadn’t really decorated his own suite until Tony and Natasha had pushed the issue, was now in charge of the renovations in the suite that he and Tony now shared.

He had agreed to something that Tony asked him during a fight with the Squadron Supreme, and, next thing he knew, here he was meeting with a design team. Fantastic at multitasking, he had been talking about the suite over a private comm and then he had to throw Hyperion into a building, which drowned out what Tony asked him. Steve said yes anyway and here he was.

Maybe it was because he had visibly hated Tony’s large platform bed when he had moved in with Tony. The bed was ridiculously impractical. The Japanese-inspired screen was okay, but not over the bed. Tony pointedly said he was not sticking an American flag over their bed. Steve responded tartly, “No, we need a large landscape. Abstract, I think.”

Okayyyy. Steve clued in that yes, maybe he should be in charge of the suite renovations. Especially after Tony confessed that Pepper had handle all of the previous work and he had confirmed it all sight unseen.

“Walk me through this,” Steve asked, as he studied the first set of mood boards.

Long accustomed to working with wealthy, demanding New York clients, Alicia was remarkably patient as Steve took his time reviewing the boards. 

Steve sighed. Nothing felt right to him. He looked around the room, trying to imagine coming home to any of these colors in the suite living room. The thing was that, fundamentally, Steve loved color and hated the antiseptic white and greys in modern design. And the mood boards were full of those colors.

As if reading his mind, Alicia steered him to yet another set of mood boards. “These are more forward-looking, with this year’s newly introduced palettes of warm browns and coordinating pops of color.”

Steve sighed loudly.

“Hmmm, let’s talk more. I got this design brief from Ms. Potts -- maybe we need to start from the beginning. Walk me around the suite -- tell me how you use the space.”

Steve went from room to room with Alicia, followed by one of her assistants taking tons of notes. He talked about how this space was only for him and Tony, that they needed sturdy, but stylish furniture, that he wasn’t as traditional as people might think.

They were standing in the bedroom as Steve said, “This is a retreat for us. Tony needs more closet space --”

Alicia laughed, sending her box braids dancing, “Closet space is not the issue. Updated shelving and you’ll have all the closet space. The issue is the bathroom.”

“Bathroom?”

They walked into the ensuite bathroom. Steve had been disappointed with it at first, having a vague feeling that the bathroom should have been more of something. “Luxurious” came to mind. 

“You could do better,” Alicia suggested gently.

“Oh, god, yes,” Steve readily agreed. His thoughts all poured out of him -- “We could use a double sink -- a door to the closet over there -- a much bigger shower, a rainhead shower head. Better use of that window.”

“Jacuzzi tub?” she added

“Yes,” Steve said firmly.

He did not share that for a significant portion of his life an actual toilet was a step up in the bathroom amenities, considering the wartime facilities he’d used. But the idea of a luxury bathroom firmly planted itself in his brain and soul as soon as he confessed it. 

After a hour of lively discussion about streamlined modern, mid-century modern and modern retro styles, Alicia made another suggestion. “You know, to make up for the brown and green colors, you could have one crazy room.”

Steve was intrigued. He looked up from the furniture catalog, eager to hear more and immediately considering all the possibilities.

“Usually it’s a powder room or a guest bedroom -- but maybe --”

“The master bath?” Steve asked. He’d already caught onto all the interior design terms.

“Steve, I’m going to give you the bathroom of your dreams.”

“Let’s do it.”

~~~~~

Once the renovations were done after a few months of intense work. Tony and Steve were more than ready to move out of Steve’s old suite into the new digs. Steve had already approved the plans to convert his old suite into an art studio.

Steve led a blindfolded Tony up to the suite and threw open the door. The place turned out to be the perfect combination of both their styles, with cozy and warm colors, retro but modern and solid furniture and artwork pulled from the Stark family collection. Tony was obviously pleased as they walked through the suite.

Steve brought them to the master bedroom, wanting to show off the masterpiece of the bathroom last. 

“Wow,” Tony said as he saw the California king bed that now filled the room. A collection of reproduction Kadinsky abstracts hung on the wall over the bed, interspersed with original art.

He said “Wow” again when Steve showed him the remodeled closet with the new shelving, large mirrors, and even an upholstered chair.

Excitement had been building in Steve as they came closer and closer to the master bath reveal. He loved that bathroom, and had agreed even to a special photoshoot of the place for Alicia’s portfolio and a possible magazine feature. 

The bathroom renovations had taken the longest since the contractors had to remove walls and reinstall plumbing to create a whole new layout. Alicia had called the room “like the 90s but better.” Steve didn’t quite get what she was referring to, but he hadn’t seen a bathroom more beautiful.

“Here’s the new bathroom,” he said, with pride in his voice. He knew Tony would love the radiant floor heating and the heated towel rack.

“Steve --” Tony said. He stopped in the doorway with shock all over his face.

“What, Tony?” Steve said.

“This -- it’s just a riot of color, especially pink.” Tony ran a finger over one of the sinks in the new double-sink vanity. “Big-time pink.”

“I know,” Steve replied. He couldn’t stop smiling as he looked at the multi-colored tile and the retro fixtures in various colors of pink, light blue, turquoise and a dash of white. 

“Ahh, are you seriously okay with this?” Tony asked again. His eyes flitted back and forth over the room. 

Steve explained, “I didn’t want brown in here. There’s a lot of it throughout the suite.”

“Do you think it’s maybe too obvious … for two men sharing a bathroom?”

Steve’s spirits deflated. He hadn’t shown off the shower for two or the jacuzzi with a view of the New York skyline yet. “I picked the colors myself.”

Tony nodded and bit his tongue as he looked around the bathroom. “It’s amazing, Steve. It’s one hell of a bathroom.” 

“We took a lot of time designing it to get the right floor plan and placement. See -- there’s a door on the john, for privacy when we’re both using the room.”

Tony checked out the shower for two. “I like the teak bench in the shower.” He bumped Steve’s hip and gave him a heated look. He looked in the mirror. “You know, I’ve never looked better in a bathroom before.”

“It’s the pink -- gives you a glow. And the colors are going to hide the dirt and blood,” Steve said. “Look at the jacuzzi.”

“Steve,” Tony gasped. 

The jacuzzi was pink since it was the focal point of the room, with fancy artisan tiles that shone in the light while the window around the tub popped. 

“Want to try it out?” Steve asked. He pulled a bottle of chilled champagne and glasses out of the linen closet.

Later, as Tony lay against Steve’s chest while they sipped champagne and looked out the window at the evening stars, Tony admitted, “I could get used to this.”

“I told you we would both fit,” Steve said. “I had this specially made.”

“The whole thing, the whole bathroom, all the color.”

“Oh?” Steve said as he kissed the top of Tony’s head. His hand lay on Tony’s thigh, lightly teasing. He loved relaxing in the bubbly hot water with Tony, but he was definitely feeling the need for a change in venue. 

“Yeah, I didn’t get it at first. But the colors have grown on me. Besides, I love seeing you happy,” Tony added. “Does this make you happy?”

Steve smiled as he looked around the bathroom and then at Tony next to him. “Yeah. I never thought I’d have a bathroom this grand.”

“Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy,” Tony said, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“What would make me very happy would be field-testing the new bed,” Steve suggested. He gave Tony a heated look and ran his fingers lightly up Tony’s thigh and hip, earning him excited shivers.

“How about we try that big new shower first? Bed later?”

Well, Steve _had_ stocked the shower with silicone lube, just in case. “Good plan.”


End file.
